Snow
by undeadgirlxx
Summary: Sakura is 7 months pregnant and nobody knows who's it is. Kakashi left on a mission 7 months previous and never returned. Now everyone thinks he is dead, and his name is written on the memorial stone he once visited on a daily basis. [KakaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: Hey! I'm so excited to get this up! This is one of my Naruto fics…but not my first. But it is my first that I have ever posted on fanfiction. So…I hope that you all will like it. And if something needs fixing could you please tell me? Any thing from the characters being OOC to just telling me that it should be longer or if it's getting to be out of the main idea of the story. Do me the favor of telling me and I'll gladly fix it for you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue!**

**Now on to the story!

* * *

**

Snow

"_Sakura I have to go on a mission. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" he said as he held her face in the palm of his hand._

_Tears rolled down her porcelain skin as she gave a slight nod._

"_Good." he said as he pulled down his mask so that it rested at his neck. "I love you." he said as he leaned forward into her._

"_I love you, too." Sakura breathed as she closed the small space between their lips. They were now locked in a passionate kiss. Kakashi licked Sakura's bottom lip asking permission for entrance into her mouth in which she gladly complied by opening her mouth slightly as Kakashi slipped his tongue inside. Their kiss seemed to last forever, but forever wasn't long enough for them as they broke apart._

_Sakura flung herself into his arms and held on as tight as she could to his jounin's vest and wept as hard as she possibly could. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head._

"_Don't worry, Sakura, I'll come back-alive-I promise!" Kakashi whispered so that only she could hear, ever if no one was around._

"_Okay." she said as her tears seiced slightly, as she looked up at him. Kakashi took this chance to place one last kiss on her lips before he would have to leave._

"_Bye, Sakura, I'll be back soon. I promise!" Kakashi said as he tightened his hold on her and let go to walk to the door._

"_Okay, bye." Sakura said softly as she watched him open the door and close it behind him._

Sakura cried as she remembered the day that Kakashi left for his mission seven months previous. She looked down at her swollen stomach and wept for the missing jounin that she loved deeply. Her eyes glazed over with a mixture of sadness and her being deep in thought.

"Kakashi…" she whispered almost inaudible, you'd have to strain your ears to hear what she had said. Hearing someone call her name Sakura turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Sakura said not bothering to fake a smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her finger tips.

"Sakura-chan…you need to come back home. You'll get sick if you stay out here!" Naruto said his voice laced with worry, and from what Sakura could tell, pity for the seven month pregnant kunoichi.

Sakura shook her head in refusal to leave the memorial stone she stood at. "No, I don't want to leave." she explained, more like stated, as she dropped to the snow covered ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled afraid for his friend. "Are yo-" Sakura held up a hand to silence the loud kiyoubi.

"Naruto…I'm fine, really!" she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure?" Naruto frowned. Mean while Sakura let out a growl of annoyance.

"Naruto! Leave. Me. Alone! Now!" Sakura practically yelled at the blonde. Naruto put his hands up defensively as her backed away slowly.

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

As Naruto left I smiled inwardly to myself having won the small 'fight'. I just needed to be alone. I needed to mourn…and, yes, I was still mourning over Kakashi after six months. Tsunade-sama seems to have given up on him. Everyone has, but I won't. I can't give up! 'Kakashi's still alive and I know it!' inner-Sakura yelled and pumped her fist as she agreed with me.

Turning slightly so that I could rest, I closed my eyes as I leaned my back against the memorial stone for support as I felt myself drifting into a deep sleep.

_I opened my eyes slowly as the light hit them blurring my vision. In front of me I saw the silhouette of someone. Wait! This someone was a ninja. As I stared I saw a silver eyebrow raise at my confused expression as I stood up._

_Then realization dawned on me. "Kakashi!" I cried out and flung myself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're home! I just knew you weren't dead!" I said as I nuzzled his neck._

_Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled beneath his mask. "I promised you I'd come back, didn't I Sakura?"_

"Sakura? Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" Kakashi's voice faded into what sounded like Sasuke. I opened my 'already open' eyes to see Sasuke and Naruto above me. We were inside. Inside where? My home? Their apartment? I looked to my left to see white walls and a window with a clear view of Konoha. I still didn't know where I was.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Where am I?" I heard them let out a breath they had obviously been holding in as I spoke.

Sasuke sat down in the chair next to me while Naruto ran out of the room with a goofy grin on his face. I swear Naruto hasn't changed a bit. Sure he was older and more mature, but he was still Naruto. He would never change. Sasuke was the same as well. The only difference being that he had killed Orochimaru and his brother, Itachi. Sasuke still never showed his emotions to anyone. Sure every once in a while he would smile and show a little concern, but that didn't change anything. Sasuke would always be cold by nature and he would always seem to be a self-caring jerk but he _has_changed.

"you're in the hospital." Sasuke finally spoke up after a minute or two.

"Why?" I asked in pure confusion.

"You decided to fall _asleep_ in the _snow_, Sakura!" Sasuke barked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as tears stung my eyes. My voice filled with remorse and nothing else. Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second before returning to their non-emotional state.

"Sasuke!" I heard a voice yell from the door way. "Apologize! You shouldn't yell at Sakura! She needs her rest…she doesn't need to be saddened worse than she already is…in fact…get out; visiting hours are now over." Tsunade barked at the Uchiha narrowing her eyes. Sasuke made his way out of my room and made a slight wave toward me. Looks like he avoided another apology again. I sighed as Tsunade smiled at me and closed the door in order to allow me to sleep.

END P.O.V.

One day later Sakura was back at her usual spot in front of the memorial stone just staring at the name 'Hatake Kakashi' carved into the dark marble.

'I shouldn't be out here…I should be at home. In my warm home trying to recover from being sick. But I just…I just can't stay away. I need to be here, or else I'll go crazy.' Sakura thought to herself. She sighed as she thought of Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade who would all be angry with her if she got sick again for staying at the memorial until she fell asleep in the snow again.

Sakura brought her hand up to wipe her eyes of the tears that had stung her eyes as she knew that she _had_ to leave.

When they had told her that Kakashi was missing and presumed to be dead she had never been so heart broken in her life. At first she had thought it all to be just a big joke meant to trick her and make her scared.

FLASH BACK

Sakura was sitting on the railing of the bridge to the Team Seven training ground humming happily to herself. She had been waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to show up so that they could train for the day. They were an hour late. That _definitely _wasn't normal!

'I wonder where those two are! They better not be turning into Kakashi!' Sakura giggled to herself at that thought. Hearing foot steps Sakura turned her head seeing Sasuke and Naruto walking toward her.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" She yelled with a smiles on her face, but it instantly faded as she saw the looks on their faces. When Naruto noticed her look of confusion he forced a fake smile to grace his features.

"Hey Sakura! Ready to train?" Naruto asked perfectly masking his sorrow from the pink haired medic-nin.

She only frowned and turned her head to Sasuke to get some answers. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke's onyx eye snapped to Sakura's green one's. "Kakashi's dead." he put bluntly. Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she started to laugh slightly not wanting to believe him.

"Heh. . .heh. . .y-you're kidding. . .right?" She asked in hopes that it was all just some joke to trick her, but her hopes were shot down with a lowered shaking head.

"Tsunade-sama says that they can't find his body. She had sent out the best ANBU trackers but none could find him." Naruto explained sadly. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she lowered her head to cover the fact that her heart had just broken into a million pieces. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances and decided she was obviously the most affected by their late sensei's death. The two were close friends after all. In fact they spent most of their time together. Sakura had been depressed for a while and Kakashi was the only one to notice the fact that her smiles were just a mask to hide the frown that she wore when alone. Nobody noticed it because Sakura had practiced hiding her true emotions from the people she knew. Thankfully Kakashi knew Sakura good enough to know what her true smile really looked like.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned for his friend.

"Hm?" Sakura looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Ready to train? It'll help." Sasuke asked her causing her to smile slightly. She shook her head slightly, declining his. . .offer.

"Why not, Sakura? It really will help!" Naruto quickly. . .and loudly questioned, worried for her even more now. Sakura giggled the slightest bit at the worry in Naruto's voice.

"Naruto it's okay. I'm not turning down training because I'm that upset. . .I know it'll help, but I can't train. . .not anymore." She said the last part in a soft almost loving way with a loving look on her face to match.

Sasuke's brow raised, as well as Naruto's. "And why is that?" Sasuke asked the nineteen year old kunoichi.

"Yeah, Sakura, why?" Naruto echoed causing Sasuke to mutter 'dobe' under his breath. Sakura blushed a little and smiled at them.

"Why" Sasuke repeated.

"Because I'm. . .I'm. . ." Sakura sighed. This was harder than she had thought it would be. Sakura took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay. . .guys. . .I'm, ahh. . .I'm pregnant." She finished looking worried of what they thought of her.

She let out the breath that she had unconsciously been holding in and smiled when they smiled at her.

"Who's the father?" Sasuke asked which made Sakura nervous. She couldn't let them find out who the father was. . .it meant her child's life and possibly her own.

* * *

**Well that's the first chappie! XD! I'm so happy to finally get this story up! I know that some people have been dying to read this story lol. . .at least the one's that I told them about it lol So please review kay kay? Love ya'll!**

**Pretear Fan**


	2. Nightmare

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks soooo much for reading my story I hope that you're enjoying it. -smiles- Sorry that it has taken me so long to update… I was busy with exams and then after that I went away on a short little vacation with no computer or any paper… idiot me forgot to grab some before I left lol. And I've been dealing with writer's block for a little while but I've managed to get chapter two done finally… I had planned on it being longer but since it's been so long I thought I would post what I've got so far! -smiles- So here it is…..

And a special thanks to my wonderful beta reader flame gazer/ Tiff! I love you lots! You're one of my best friends! -huggles her and does the happy dance-

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue 'kay?

* * *

**Snow**

**Chapter two: Nightmare**

Sakura awoke with a start, tears rolling down her face. She had had another dream of Kakashi. Another night of waking up sobbing alone by herself… just thinking about Kakashi made her cry now. Ever since she found out that he had died nothing good came when thinking or talking about Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" she whimpered his name as she remembered that horrible dream.

_-- Sakura's Dream --_

_Sakura ran to the gates of Konoha and greeted Kakashi. He had just returned from his two week mission. And he was safe and unharmed just as he had said that he would be to Sakura. She was always worrying about him when she should didn't need to be._

"_Kakashi, I'm so happy that you're home safe. Do you know how worried I was?" Sakura said with a quiet voice filled with content. Kakashi smiled back and place a hand on her porcelain cheek then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips with his masked ones._

"_I'm glad to be home. I missed you, Sakura." he whispered in her ear and before pulling away nipped at her ear through his mask sending a shiver down her spine. A grin appeared on Sakura's face as she grabbed Kakashi's hand and started to drag him to her apartment. Kakashi smirked, he could tell that Sakura was in a certain mood. To tell the truth he was too, it had been several weeks since they had done anything at all with each other._

_Upon reaching her apartment Sakura looked around carefully looked around. Seeing and sensing no one Sakura pulled Kakashi in through the door. Kakashi quickly closed the door and ripped his mask off while capturing Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss, nibbling at her bottom lips for entrance which was answered immediately._

_As they kissed a soft moan escaped from Sakura's lips…_

_Later that night Sakura stood in front of her mirror getting ready for a date with Kakashi. She was to go over to his apartment, which was only two floors above her, and the two would spend the night relaxing with a nice dinner prepared by the copy-nin himself. Sakura smiled to herself as she thought of a quiet evening with Kakashi. She would enjoy this night. For two weeks she had worried about him, longed to hold him, to kiss him, to just see him, and now that he was back she had a whole evening alone with Kakashi. It was more than she had asked for and she thanked God for this night._

_Taking one last look in the mirror to check and make sure everything was in order. Sakura wore a white lacy tank top and a thin black zip up jacket to go over it. She zipped the jacket half way. With that she wore a black ruffled skirt, to go with the top and jacket that fell just below her knees. She smiled, everything looked fine. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of strappy, black high heels, and slipped them on. Her hair had been curled slightly and she wore a dangly pair of diamond earrings and a necklace to match. And she also wore a small hint of make up to top everything off._

_Leaving her bedroom she closed the door behind her and walked to her front door. Sakura opened the door and walked out into the cold air to see the sun just starting to set. A warm smile found it's way to the kunoichi's face. Turning a few corners Sakura found her way to the stairs and climbed up two flights to th silver haired jounin's apartment._

_Turning a few more corners and passing a few doors Sakura finally arrived at his door. She knocked a couple of times. No answer. She knocked again and waited a few moments, no answer still. Sakura started to worry. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong._

_Sakura decided to try to open the door. She turned the knob, it was unlocked. Pushing the door open Sakura walked into what looked like an empty apartment. Nobody was home. Or at least that's what it looked like. She couldn't since anyone home either. That didn't seem right. Kakashi knew she was coming over and if he had gone out he wouldn't have left the door unlocked like that. Something was really wrong. She didn't like the eerie feeling hanging in the air. It scared her so badly._

_As Sakura started to walk into his apartment it only got creepier. Each room she walked into was empty. The kitchen, the hallway bathroom, the guest room, and the living room of course, because that's the first room you see when you walk into the place. The last room Sakura was too scared to open, it was Kakashi's bedroom. Many frantic thoughts ran through her head as she got closer to the door. What if she found the corpse of her beloved? What if he was dead right in the middle of the room where you could see as soon as you opened the door? What if he was there dieing and she couldn't do a thing but look at the bloodied man as she trembled in fear? What if she was just making a fool of herself and worrying too much? What if what she feared was true? Oh God, she didn't want to find out but she had to put her prove her fears wrong. She had to find out if was true or not. _

_She slowly reached out a hand as she finally reached the door to his room. Time seemed to move in slow motion as her hand lightly touched the knob of the door. Wrapping her fingers around it, she turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open, confirming her fears._

_Laying on Kakashi's bed was a bloody, lifeless form with skin as pale as a ghost. That bloody form belonged to the owner of the bad, Kakashi. Sakura screamed and tears ran down her face as she stared at her secret lover's dead body. Her mind stopped working and so did her whole body. She collapsed onto the ground sobbing as hard as she could._

_-- End Dream --_

Sakura cursed her dream. She hated having these horrible nightmares, they haunted her every moment she was awake and they killed her in her sleep. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed Kakashi so badly. She loved him so much.

Sakura sat up in her bed and covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Just a little cry, that's all she needed, wasn't it? No matter how many times she tried to forget something new would remind her of her loss. The loss of a sensei. The loss of a friend, a lover, and the father of her child. She would mourn over it all by herself. No one could know about their past relationship it was a taboo kind of love in more ways than one.

First of all he was her teacher and she his student. It didn't matter that his title of sensei to her had faded several years ago. Second was the age gap between them. Their age difference was big. He was thirty-six and Sakura was twenty-two years old. A fourteen year old difference and not exactly something a whole village would accept. Most couples were shunned from the village while others were separated and the older person in the taboo relationship thrown in jail and killed.

Sakura feared her child would be taken away from her if they ever found out. She didn't want that. She wanted to keep her baby. The only thing left that would keep her happy and remind her of the love that they shared Sakura needed this child in order to be able to, at least, barely survive without him.

She sat in her bed thinking and crying to herself. For how long she didn't know and without knowing it her bedroom door opened.

"Sakura?" Sakura let out a startled gasp and her head jerked up quickly. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the light spilling her bedroom door from the hallway.

"Sasu-Sasuke!" she whimpered his name. Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her as she leaned on his shoulder and sobbed.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stayed quiet and shook her head in refusal to speak causing Sasuke to sigh. Sakura had become more difficult now that she was pregnant. He didn't know why he even tried to do anything for her anymore.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then sat up straight when she noticed she looked slightly annoyed. She sighed trying to calm herself down.

"Sakura will you tell me what's wrong now?" Sasuke asked as he watched her struggle to calm herself down. She nodded her head and Sasuke smirked to himself. It was about time she would tell him something.

"I-I had a bad dream and… and…" Sakura whimpered as she tried not to burst out crying again while remembering the dream. Sasuke waited as patiently as he could for Sakura to calm down and finish her sentence. Sasuke hadn't seen her this shaken up in a while, it was like she had seen a murder or something like that, but Sasuke didn't know how right he was.

"Sakura?" He pushed her onward as he started to get impatient with her.

"In my dream… Kakashi… h-he was alive b-b-but when I went over t-to his apartment her wouldn't answer… and…" Sakura stumbled over her words as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth, her body stilled racked with sobs. "And… so I just d-decided to go in, con-considering that I know he wouldn't mind… th-the place was empty… b-but I searched each room… a-and the last room, his room, Kakashi lay in a pool of blood on his bed… he was dead." As she finished, Sakura began to sob and cry harder, her whole body shaking. Sasuke looked down at the girl as she began coughing real hard caused by the horrible amount of sobs, keeping air from flowing to her lungs properly.

* * *

Okay well what do you think? -sigh- I worked real hard on it… I had to because of my writer's block but still. I think I did pretty good… what do you all think? -smiles- And well here my answers to everyone's reviews in the order they came! 

Angels-Ramen -- Thank you and here's the update you asked for!

Deep Blue Dragon -- Haha lol no you don't need to say it again! Here's the update!

PupyPryde -- Thank you I shall continue!

Duhreah -- Thank you very much!

SweetAssassin -- Well I know if Kakashi is dead or not but you'll just have to keep on reading to find out! Muahahahaha! I'm so evil! X3 lol Well thank you for reading and I hope to hear more from you!

Flame grazer -- Ahh! My wonderful beta! Thank you for everything! It means sooo much to me! -huggles- I wuv you!

Darkened Memories -- Thank you so much and I updates! Heehee!

Jemiul -- Thank you and I shall!

Edwin Til' Illan -- Heehee lol thank you so much and don't worry I'm sure by the end of my story you will want to keep talking to me and not stop at all lol

Sasukegirl -- Don't worry at all… I shall continue to write more! Because i love reading wonderful reviews such as yours!

Animeaddict99 -- Hahaha! Yup! KakaSaku forever! -pumps fist into the air and grinning like Naruto-

Shadow Dragon Boss -- lol thank you so much

Sanji and Katsume -- Here's the update for you!

Lady Toky -- Thank you and here is the update -smiles-

Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006 -- Haha! Okay, okay Gabby I'll read your stories and yes I guess I did dance funny lol! I had a lot of fun with you too! I miss you Gabbers! -huggles- thanks a lot buddy! Lol

Cherry's Guardian -- Well in this chappie you find out who the father is! -giggle- I hope you enjoyed it!

Zezura -- Heehee thank you very much and I shall continue!

LoveXable -- lol thank you and I have updated just as you asked me too!

IisdaRikki -- -grins- Don't worry just keep reading to find out if Kakashi is really dead or not!

GinaCat -- don't worry here is the chapter so that you don't have to die!

Dawn -- lol thank you and same here… I'm an incurable romantic at heart as well!

Amaywolf -- Thank you so very much and I shall keep writing!

* * *

Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me! 

---- UchihaSakuraXItachi

Buh-bye and 'Til next time!


	3. Contemplation Doctor's Appointment

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back! I'm so sorry it took so long to update my story… for a while I didn't have internet access but I'm very happy that I do now… I'll be able to update a lot quicker than before! Hopefully I can update once a week, but if not then two weeks at the most… I decided to make this chapter longer than the previous two chapters since it has been so long. And I hope you all enjoy it! -smiles-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a Kakashi T-shirt and wrist bands! -**

* * *

Snow Chapter 3: Contemplation/ Doctors Appointment 

As Sakura coughed and struggled to breathe, to fill her lungs with air again, Sasuke calmly left the room and returned with a glass of water, telling Sakura to drink it and to calm down. Nodding her head, Sakura did as she was told and took the water from Sasuke's hand and took a few gulps, refreshing her dry throat. Calmly Sakura took a few breaths and set the full glass of water down on her night stand.

"Thank you, Sasuke." she said not looking up from her gaze on the floor. She didn't want to look up, too embarrassed by herself the way she had cried so hard over a meaningless dream. But it wasn't meaningless. Not to her. Seeing her lover dead on the bed like that, all covered in his own blood. It was absolutely horrifying.

"Hn." was the response Sasuke gave. He didn't feel the need to say anything more. Even if he did want to say more he wouldn't. That's just the way he was. So cold and distant, but caring when he wants to be and in his own way.

"You should get some sleep Sakura." she looked up when he said this and barely nodded. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep. It almost scared her to think about sleep and what came with it.

"You're right!" she smiled happily, lying badly. Sasuke could easily see through her fake smile. He could see and hear the fear and the uneasiness about her. She really was annoying. The way she lies just to make others happy and so they won't worry about her. It only made them worry more.

Wait….. Did he just admit that he was worried about her?

Sasuke let out a breath, this annoyed him so much. He hated dealing with emotions and he especially hated dealing with emotions about others!

"Good night Sasuke." Sakura's voice cut into his thoughts, pulling him back to reality.

"Night." was all he said and quietly left Sakura's room and returned to his own.

Sakura laid back down on her bed clutching her pillow tightly, trying not to cry again. Breathing deeply, breath after breath, she slowly slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

... The next day… ...

Waking up the next morning Sakura got out of bed to get ready to go to the hospital. Walking into her bathroom she locked the door and got into the shower to clean up before she left. She was supposed to be there at eight o'clock in the morning, and at the moment it was six fifty-two. Sakura had a little over and hour to get there leaving enough time to have breakfast and get dressed.

After about fifteen minutes Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Then walking into her bedroom from the bathroom she sat on her bed for a second before getting up and walking over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer Sakura pulled out a white bra and put it on and then pulled out a matching pair of underwear with a tiny pink bow on the front. Slipping those on she closed the drawer and then opened the next one and pulled out a pair of black pants and slipped them on. Next she closed the drawer and opened the last and final drawer pulling out a light pink top that fit over her seven month large stomach.

Quickly brushing her hair she walked out to the kitchen and began making a meal for three. She figured as soon as she started to cook Naruto would smell it and wake up. And knowing Naruto he would start whining and asking when it would be done. And all of that would wake Sasuke up causing Sakura to need to make more food making her late to her doctor's appointment. So better safe than sorry.

Sakura pulled out a frying pan from one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen then placed it on the stove turning it on to about 4 ½, medium heat. Then she got out a medium pot and placed it on the stove as well. Walking over to the refrigerator she opened it and took out the eggs and the package of bacon. Closing the door she behind her she walked back to the stove and placed a few strips of bacon in the pan. As the bacon cooked she got out a spatula and a large spoon from one of the drawers close to her, then she cracked open a few eggs on the side of the pot she had placed on the stove and let the yolk of the egg fall into the pan.

After about fifteen minutes Sakura had finally finished making breakfast for Naruto, Sasuke and herself. And as she had predicted Naruto came out of his bedroom down the hall and began complaining very loudly that he was hungry and that the food she made smelled good.

"Sakura-Chan! That food smells sooo good!" he semi-yelled semi-said quietly, but that seems to be impossible for even him.

"Naruto, don't you know how to be quiet? It's very early in the morning. People are sleeping!"

"Eh? What time is it?" Naruto asked scratching his head in confusion.

"It's seven twenty-six, Naruto. Don't you ever look at your clock in the morning?" sighed Sakura.

Naruto just continued scratching the back of his head only this time as he laughed nervously. Sasuke walked into the room looking as stotic as ever.

Sakura smiled like nothing had happened the night before, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked over at her and nodded not noticing the added suffix on his name, "Morning."

"I made some breakfast for everyone so just get your plates it you're hungry, alright?" Sakura smiled again. Sasuke and Naruto just nodded and went over and began making their plates.

"Good morning, teme." Naruto said to Sasuke as he finished making his plate and walked over to the table to eat.

Sasuke nodded in response, "Dobe" he said as a 'good morning' to Naruto. Even though they are a lot older than twelve and thirteen they still continue to call each other the 'nicknames' they had given each other when they were that age.

Sakura quickly got her plate as well and ate her food as quick as she could, but not fast enough to look like she was dieing of hunger or fast enough to make her throw up. Since she was pregnant she knew what she should and shouldn't do when eating.

After a few minutes Sakura finally finished her meal. Sasuke was still working on finishing his food and Naruto was almost done with his seconds. He could still eat as much and as fast as a few years ago when he was twelve. I don't think he will ever change.

Sakura quietly got up and placed her now empty plate in the sink. It was Naruto's turn to wash dishes today. Sakura grinned a little to herself. She loved to hear Naruto whine about having to do the dishes and then finally give up looking defeated. It always made her smile. She also loved the way Sasuke would hit him to make him be quiet. She just couldn't help but laugh at that. The only time she doesn't enjoy Naruto's whining and Sasuke getting angry and hitting him is whenever she's not feeling too well from her pregnancy. It tends to make her depressed being an unwed mother and it's not like she can confide in anyone about it because of the secret relationship she had, had with Kakashi. She couldn't stand to have lost him and then to find out that she's pregnant with his child…

"Sakura" Sasuke's voice cut through her thoughts bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion.

"You're going to be late." realization dawned on Sakura as soon as Sasuke said those words.

"Oh my God!" Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes. With her mind racing Sakura ran to her bedroom and grabbed her purse and rushed to the door almost forgetting to put on her shoes and coat before she left. Sasuke shook his head and Naruto cracked up laughing clutching his sides as he fell back in his chair hitting the floor hard. Before disappearing out the door Sakura gave him a glare.

"Naruto! You're doing dishes for the rest of the week!" Sakura yelled slamming the door behind her angrily.

Naruto groaned and whined that it wasn't fair, and unfortunately for him today was only Monday. Sasuke let out a small smirk and then walked back to his room to get his training gear so that he wouldn't have to listen to more of Naruto's obnoxious whining.

As Sakura rushed down the currently empty streets of Konoha that were covered in snow, Sakura thought about what Kakashi would say, if he was still around, about her having a baby, his baby. Would he be happy or would he not like it? Would he have left her? No… Kakashi would never do that to anyone, would he? The thought brought tears to her eyes. Would Kakashi have totally abandoned her and the baby so that their secret wouldn't be found out? No, he wouldn't have done that to her and their unborn baby. He couldn't. Kakashi was a loving, caring person. He would have gone through the pain and humiliation with Sakura if he was still here, wouldn't he have? Sakura couldn't help but be negative about it all. Right now she just didn't understand it. Why did Kakashi have to die at a time like this? She never even got to tell him that she was pregnant. Did he just give up on life all of a sudden during that mission? Didn't he know that she would always be there for him? Sakura would have given up her life for him if need be.

Looking up from the ground Sakura noticed she was standing in front of the Konoha Hospital. 'I'm here already?' slowly Sakura walked up the steps and through the double doors. The nurse at the front desk smiled at her.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan. Tsunade-sama is waiting for you." Sakura nodded and smiled back at her co-worker and friend.

"Thank you, Misha-Chan." Sakura said briefly and headed down the white hallway and into one of the small rooms. After a few minutes Tsunade came into the room holding a clipboard of paper with Sakura's information on it.

"Good morning Sakura." Tsunade said looking up from the clipboard. "How is my favorite apprentice today?" Sakura smiled at Tsunade's question.

"I'm doing okay, Tsunade-shishou." she smiled at her sensei. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Good, good." she said as she looked back down at the clipboard in her hand to remind herself of what they were to do today. She smiled to herself, then look back up at Sakura. "Okay Sakura. Are you ready to see whether you baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou! I'm ready." Sakura smiled softly, her tone softening as she spoke. "I've been ready for quite a while." Tsunade heard the motherly tone in Sakura's voice and smiled. Her student that she had practically raised was truly becoming a woman, a mother no less. Tsunade was proud of Sakura, and she believed that she could handle being a mother. She had the perfect patience for a job as tough and as stressful as this one that she would have only in a matter of a few months.

"Alright Sakura, just lay down on the bed and relax for me. You know the procedure you've done this plenty of times with your patients." Tsunade smiled as Sakura laid down on the bed with pillows behind her back to help her sit up a little bit as this certain procedure required her to do. Tsunade sat down behind her, and turned on the ultrasound machine. As she waited for it to turn on completely she walked over and pulled out some rubber gloves, pulling them on she grabbed the gel needed. Unscrewing the cap she put some on a square piece of cotton.

"Now this will be a little cold, alright?" she warned Sakura before rubbing the gel on her pregnant belly. Sakura nodded to her knowing how cold it was to the skin. Tsunade then rubbed it on her stomach, and looked over to the machine seeing that it was now ready for use. "Okay, now, would you like to know the gender or do you want to wait a while for me to tell you?" Tsunade asked her all the questions required of a medical specialist to ask a patient.

"Tsunade-shishou, you know that I want to know it now. I just told you that moments ago!" Sakura said slightly angered that Tsunade had asked her again even though she knew that she was only doing her job.

"Calm down Sakura. No need to get worked up over a simple question." Tsunade reasoned. Sakura nodded.

"Gomen Tsunade-shishou. I didn't mean to. Its' just the damned hormones." Sakura tried to explain herself, feeling a little embarrassed with herself.

"I know it is." Tsunade chuckled slightly as Sakura's blush turned the shade as her hair. Oh how Sakura really hated having pink hair at the moment.

Tsunade placed the detector (a/n: I haven't a clue what that thingy is called so I'm calling it a detector lol -) on Sakura's stomach and moved it around slowly until she could see the baby on the screen. When the baby appeared she smiled.

"Look Sakura." she said softly. "There's your baby." Sakura smiled softly and began to break into tears realizing that Kakashi would never be able to see his son or daughter. Sakura layed her head back as she stared at the tiny being that lives within her womb. She began to imagine what it would have been like if Kakashi was alive and he had come with her. It would have been perfect. Her tears wouldn't be over something as sad as this, but over the fact that she would have a future with Kakashi and their child for as long as they lived. They would raise their child to be a strong shin obi just like they are. Kakashi would say that she has made him the happiest man in the whole would, and that would make her equally as happy. But… none of that would happen because he was gone. She knew she to move on, but how could she? He was the father of her child and once was her secret lover who loved her for her, and didn't care what anyone else thought if they were to find out about them. Sakura wouldn't have cared either, she loved him for him and they both needed each other equally. Sakura needed him now, but she couldn't have him back no matter how much she prayed.

Tsunade furrowed her brow as she watched her student cry over something that she couldn't help her with. She didn't know what was wrong, and she wished that Sakura would tell her what she was upset over, but she knew that wouldn't happen; Sakura was way too stubborn to tell her.

"Sakura," Tsunade interrupted Sakura's train of thought getting her attention.

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura choked back her sobs as she wiped ferociously at the tears that didn't seem to want to stop falling.

"Sakura, your baby is a girl." she smiled at her trying to tear Sakura away from her saddening thoughts. Sakura smiled brightly, still crying a little.

"Really, Tsunade-shishou??" she squeaked out with joy filling her face washing away the sorrow as if it had never been there. The only evidence that it had been on her face was the tear stained face and her puffy eyes. "I wanna see!" she said excitedly.

Tsunade smiled and pointed out the baby's head and then the legs and the arms. Sakura smiled, she was so happy that she was having a little girl. Ever since she was little she had wanted to have a daughter some day and now she's finally giving birth to that daughter she had dreamed about so many times before. Of course then she had been dreaming that she would marry Sasuke, and it would be his child. She had big dreams back then. Sasuke would be hers and he would finally show her affection and allow her to see his real self. In reality she really had gotten her wish, but with Kakashi, and she couldn't be happier. She just wished Kakashi was still alive, and with her to share her dream.

"Sakura, your next appointment is next month." Tsunade said pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura looked over at her and nodded. "Lets get this gel off of your stomach now." she smiled and took a rag and dipped it into a small bowl of water then ringing it out so that it was damp, and wiped the gel off of Sakura's belly. "Alright, there you go." she smiled again.

"Alright Tsunade-shishou. Thank you." she said getting up from her spot in a daze. "I suppose that I'll see you then." Tsunade nodded, and walked her to the door of the hospital room. "Good-bye Tsunade-shishou."

"Good-bye, Sakura." she smiled and walked away to her next patient. Sakura made her way to the desk where she's to pay for the appointment and then slowly making her way to the door after paying, and then walking back out into the still cold streets of Konoha.

When she stepped out of the doors the first face she saw was that of Ino's. the blonde kunoichii yelled out to her and smiled brightly.

"Sakura!" she screamed while waving. "Sakura what are you doing here at the hospital?" she questioned.

"You don't know?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I just saw what sex my baby is." Ino's face brightened.

"Well, what is it?" she squealed excitedly. Sakura took a second to decide whether or not she should tell her, and just let her continue guessing.

"That's for me and the baby to know! You to find out!" Sakura went for the second choice. For now she wanted to let Ino keep guessing. It would be just too much fun.

"Aww! Sakura, come on! You have to tell me I'm your best friend!" Ino whined.

"Who said that you were my best friend?" Sakura joked. Ino's eyes widened and Sakura began laughing and laughing.

"That's a mean joke." Ino said sadly.

"I'm sorry Ino-Chan. I just want everyone to find out when the baby is born, okay?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Okay fine, but don't expect me to tell you anything for a while." Ino said implying her secrets that she normally shared with her Sakura shrugged.

"Okay, that's just fine with me Ino pig." Sakura smirked. "I'm sure that you'll tell me eventually." Ino smiled back.

"You're right, but that won't happen until the baby is born, forehead girl." Ino smirked.

"That's okay, I can wait three months." Sakura said smirking in return. Sakura threw her arms around Ino in a hug and Ino copied her actions, smiling.

"Sakura-Chan, wanna get a bite to eat?" Ino asked pulling away slowly. Sakura smiled and softly spoke.

"I'd love to Ino-Chan, but I've already eaten. We can go some where and you can eat I'll just have some tea, 'kay?" she compromised with Ino wanting to have some time to talk to her friend.

"Okay! How about we go to the tea shop down the road from my mom's flower shop?" Ino suggested. "It may not look it at first but they serve really good food there too!" Sakura nodded happily holding on to her stomach.

"Now I wish that I hadn't eaten this morning. It sounds like the food is delicious!" Sakura whined as they headed away from the hospital and in the direction of the teashop Ino had told Sakura about. Ino smiled and laughed; it had been a while since she had talked to her best friend. She missed it.

Taking a deep breath of the cold winter air Sakura felt chills run down her spine causing her to remember when Kakashi would walk her home after she got off of work in the winter and put an arm around her shoulders to 'keep her warm' as he would say. He didn't want her to catch a cold, that was his excuse. Sakura always enjoyed it and knew why he was really putting his arm around her. It made her happy to think of how much he had loved her, but then again it made her sad because she knew that he'd never put his arm around her again. Everything reminded her of him, nothing would allow her to forget him. She could almost hear his voice saying her name, it sounded so nice.

"Sakura." she smiled again.

"Sakura!" Ino almost yelled, getting frustrated with her friend. She had spaced out again into her thoughts. Sakura blinked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked looking over toward Ino.

"Sakura we're here, the Konoha Tea Shop." Ino told Sakura calmly. "Man when you space out you really space out! Where do you go when you start thinking, huh?" Ino placed her hands on her hips raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino…" Sakura said quietly. "Let's just have some tea now, shall we?" Sakura placed her best smile on her face trying to hide her sorrow and disappointment. Ino nodded and they both headed inside the warm shop sitting themselves down at a booth next to the window. After ordering their tea and Ino's food Ino tried to think of something to talk about that would get Sakura's mind off of what ever she kept spacing out about.

"Hey Sakura guess what?" Ino smiled brightly at the pink haired girl in front of her.

"What?" Sakura asked half-heartedly. Ino frowned slightly felling concerned as to how Sakura's mental health was.

"Shika-kun and I are going out now!" Ino giggled happily causing Sakura to roll her eyes a little annoyed with how Ino could be. She just **had **to rub the relationship thing in her face! Ino didn't know it but that's what she was upset about! Losing someone that she had loved! She'd been left all alone and was broken hearted about everything and no one would leave her alone by herself so that she could think! Tsunade had made her move in with Sasuke and Naruto so that they could keep an eye on her. It's not like she was going to kill herself!! She hated it all! All she wanted to do was mourn over her loss, but **no!** They thought she might get herself sick or do something to herself! Why did anyone ever fucking care? They need to leave her alone and maybe everything would be fine!

"That's great Ino, but you've already told me before. Did you forget?" Sakura snapped at her feeling angry and upset. "I'm gonna go. See you around Ino-Chan." Sakura got up from the booth and walked out the door needing to get away, leaving a shocked Ino behind.

She needed to go to the memorial stone, she needed to be alone with her thoughts, just needed to cry for a little while. Sakura hurried down the streets of Konoha to the place that she regularly visited now that Kakashi was gone. She would mourn for him and for herself. She's had so much loss in her life she couldn't take it, but Kakashi was there to cheer her up, to love her and to make her happy. He made everything alright again, but when he died her world came crashing down around her. First Sasuke left her, then Naruto too, sure she has both of them back now but they left her none-the-less. After Naruto left her parents were killed on a mission, it was bad enough that they were never home but then they were gone forever. And now Kakashi has left Sakura too, she felt like she was going to die of sorrow, her heart ached so badly. She has suffered so much and she can't even get a break.

She was almost to the memorial stone as tears stung her eyes. She was tired from running and the cold bitter air made it worse on her. She needed to get there, she need to keep going. Her body wanted to stop so badly, but she continued to push herself harder. Nearing the clearing where the cold stone memorial resided she smiled bitterly to herself as her mind blanked and her vision turned to black. Her body was worn out from emotional stress and from the physical stress she had put on it to get there, running through snow, making it colder than it really was. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she really didn't care at the time. She collapsed onto the ground landing on her back as she passed out and fell into the snow falling into a cold deep sleep. No one knew she had gone there, nor did they know where she was at all.

* * *

**Hmm…. That was pretty long. -smiles- I'm so proud of myself! So how do you like my little cliffy? XD -SQUEE- Hehehe… be tortured by it! Long to read the next chappie! Muahahahahahahaha!! -grins- lol NEway… please review! That little purple button is calling your name! It says 'Push me! Push me! Review! Review! The author will give you candy if you do!! XD' -grins- Yup! Review my chappie and I shall give you all the candy you want and I'll update quicker too!! But you'd have to give me a week kay? - Now here are the thanks to the reviewers who reviewed the last chappie! -**

M.J.Kay**- **thanks for the review! And thank you for reading my story hope to see more of you!

Gothkat- thanks for the review and I'm sorry but you will have to wait until Sakura has the baby to find that out kay, kay? -smiles-

Fleurdecerise- thank you so much for the review! And thank you for the complement as well!

Ravendream- Yay! Thanks for the review my dearest friend! lol love zeh complement! hehe lol and yay! Am I the one who is making KakaSaku grow on yooh? lol

SweetAssassin- here is the update you requested! And Sakura will eventually be happy I promise!

Misfortuned Soul- lol don't worry you'll see in time whether Kakashi is dead or not okay?

Diamondprinces- thanks for the review!

Sailormoonnarutoinuvashlover- here's the update!

AsukaNaohito- Here's the update hope you enjoyed!

Sky diamond- thanks! I'm glad that you love my story!

Krickitat- I've already written your reply…. And I don't feel the need to say everything again…. But I have to say a few things… I don't mind some flames but this was way over my tolerance level... This is MY fan fiction and I can do what ever the hell I want with it, okay? I thank you for correcting me on some of the things that I was doing wrong but everything else is not your problem. In my story Sakura is too young for Kakashi due to Konoha's rules! And where I live if someone is under 18 and dating someone who is at least 3 years older than them, in which Kakashi is at least 12 years older than Sakura, the older person can go to jail and possibly be killed for it. It's considered statutory rape! Get it straight!

LoveXable- thank you for the review and you will know in due time, okay? -smiles-

yourmaster- here's the update! Please don't attack me with Canadian fluffles! ;-; -sniffle-

The-kaiba-heir- yay! I love the favorites list bribe! I hope it's still up for grabs! lol I just needed to take my time on working on my fanfic and plus I just moved into a new house and didn't have internet for over 2 months! X.x

Rikka-chan- lol I scream at the comp sometimes to whenever someone goes and kills off Kakashi…. He is tah bestestestestestestestestestest in tah whole wide world!! XD lol isn't he? XD lol thank you for the reply and for the comment so far you are my favorite reviewer yet! XD -gives you Kakashi dolls-

Infinite'sgirl- thank you so very much hope to hear more from you

The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2006- GABBY!!!!!! XD lol thanks for the review chickie! we gotta hang out sometime you better review my story again! Love ya chickie! XD and also my email is wild UNDERSCORE 4 UNDERSCORE wolves UNDERSCORE 12589 at hotmail DOT com (had to do that because fanfiction kept getting rid of the at dot com thing and the underscore thingy lol) if you wanna talk to me on msn love gurl!

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona- here's the update for you! Hope to see more of you!

**And that's all of the reviews! Just click that little purple button! You know you want to! - Read and review!**

**-Love UchihaSakuraXItachi**


End file.
